Snow day
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey and his brother play in the snow but when Mikey says he'll shovel the snow away to get the Battle shell out, his brothers leave him to himself. Maybe they shouldn't have. rated T for blood and violence. R


**I had a snow day today and while i was shoveling snow away from the car (which takes a lot more effort than i thought) i thought of this story, It won't be very long but I'll try to put as much detail in it as I can! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Snow day**

Mikey and his brothers were in a great mood, They had finished their morning training and were now allowed to play in the snow. Mikey loved the snow, once he was outside a huge grin appeared on his face as he stared at the white blanket that had freshly fallen on to new york city.

'Hey, you know what we should do?' Rapheal laughed,

'What?' Asked Leo

'We should have a snowball fight!' Raph's eyes shone with excitement,

'Yea ok, but we should try not to get too cold ok?' Donnie warned, 'We are cold-blooded after all'

'Yea, yea whateva' Raph shrugged,

'We should go in teams!' Laughed Mikey,

'Ok who wants to go in who's team?' Donnie said as he looked around him, Mikey and Raph looked at each other, they were desperate to hit one another with a snowball so they couldn't go in the same team. Mikey grabbed Donnie and Raph grabbed Leo, the teams were settled.

Mikey and Donnie went to one side of the alley and started to build their shelter out of snow so that they could duck when snowballs came their way, Raph and Leo did the same. It took a while but they were finally finished, Raph and Leo's shelter was slightly taller than Mikey's and Donnie's but it didn't really matter. Each team ducked behind their shelters and started to make snowballs and place them into piles, once they felt they had enough of them they stood up and looked over their wall of snow, both teams were ready,

'FOUR' Mikey started,

'THREE!' Donnie shouted,

'TWO!' Raph picked up a snowball ready to throw,

'ONE!' Leo shouted, and the war began. There was an army of snowball flying through the air in all directions, They made more noise than a ninja should make, anyone walking past would have thought there was a war going on down the alley, and they would be right. Leo was hit in the face several times while Raph was hit twice. Donnie was hit three times and Mikey was hit once. Mikey reached down to se no snowballs left, He pulled Donnie down with him,

'What's wrong?' Donnie asked, Mikey pointed to where the snowballs had been, 'oh right, I'll make a few more and I'll pass them up to you' Mikey smiled at his brother and picked up two snowballs that Don had already made, and the war started again, He saw Leo hide behind his wall of snow and could tell that they too had run out of snowballs, Leo was now doing what Donnie was doing and was passing them up to Raph, who was throwing them at Mike. They kept going on like this until Leo and Don where too cold and exhausted to make new ones. so they all got up and kicked down their shelters.

'We should go and visit April' Leo said once they had joined each other at the center of the alley,

'Yea, we should' Raph agreed,

'But we can't get the Battle shell out, with all this snow.' Donnie said sadly, 'I'm too tired to shovel the snow'

'Me too' Leo said and Raph nodded,

'I'll do it' Mikey said, 'i mean it's just snow, how hard can it be?'

'Ok Mikey if you insist' Raph gave his brother an evil smile,

'Her's the shovel' Donnie said as he came out of the garage and handed it to Mikey, 'Shovel all the way up to the road and make sure that it's wide enough for the battle shell to drive on' and with that they left Mikey to shovel the snow,

'Every day I'm shovelin' Mikey sang as he started to shovel the snow, It was a lot heavier than he thought, 'Wow this is hard!' Mikey grunted as he threw the snow into a pile away from where he was shoveling.

After a few minutes of shoveling snow Mikey felt exhausted, he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath, He heard a bunch of footsteps walking his way so he pulled his scarf up to hide half his face and pulled the hood to cover his eyes, but he didn't get up. He watched as the purple dragons spotted him and made their way towards them, Mikey didn't have the energy to fight them and he started to worry as they made their way towards him,

'Hello' Hun laughed as he looked him over, 'and what would your name be?'

Mikey said nothing, he knew that if he said something Hun would recognise him.

'Answer the question' Hun spat, But still Mikey said nothing. Hun was losing his temper, he picked Mikey up by the front of his coat and pulled his hood down,

'Hey you're that turtle!' Hun laughed, then Mikey punched him in the face and was dropped on to the ground.

'So' Hun said as he wiped the blood from his nose, 'You've been shoveling snow huh, It's exhausting isn't it?' Hun gave Mikey an evil smile as he pulled his knife out, He knew Mikey was tired. 'you've run out of energy and luck' Hun laughed as he grabbed Mikey by the wrist, Mikey struggled with all his strength but unfortunately he didn't have enough left,

'LET GO!' Mikey shouted,

'So you finally speak huh? well I'll have to put an end to that!' Hun stabbed the knife into Mikey's side with all his strength. Mikey screamed in pain as the dark red liquid splattered onto the brilliant white snow that he was still left. Hun dropped him and walked away laughing as Mikey lay on the cold, wet ground, his blood was turning the snow red. Mikey let out a shaky breath as he reached for his shell cell, He phoned Donnie.

...

Donnie was sitting with his brothers in the warm lair when his shell cell went off, he answered it and put it on speaker for his brothers to hear,

'Hey Mikey, how's the snow coming, have you finished yet?' Don asked with a smile on his face,

'Donnie i need your help' Mikey said in a weak voice and Raph started to laugh,

'Hard work isn't it, well sorry Mike but you said you'd do it' Donnie replied,

'But Donnie I-' Mike said, but Raph interrupted,

'What's wrong Mike? can't handle a little snow?' Raph started to laugh again but when he saw the look on Leo's face he immediately stopped,

'Mikey what's wrong?' Leo asked with a frown, His baby brother sounded like he was hurt, Donnie and Raph looked at Leo and waited for an answer,

'p-purple dragons came... got s-stabbed... need help...' Mikey replied in a tired voice and he let out a gasp of pain, Donnie and Raph looked at Leo in worry, Leo was worried too,

'Hold on Mike we'll be right there!' Leo said quickly,

'h-hurry' Mikey replied with a shaky voice then he hung up,

'I knew we shouldn't have left him alone' Leo said to himself as he and his brothers got ready to get Mikey.

...

Mikey lay in the cold snow and watched as his blood ran through it, it was strange to watch your own blood run through the snow like a stream but it was also strangely memorizing. Mikey couldn't move, He was too sore, too tired and too cold. He lay there trying to stay awake, he was losing blood but he knew his brothers would be there soon. And as if on cue his brother arrived, He heard them gasp in shock as they ran towards him,

'Mikey, can you hear me?' Donnie asked as he looked at the knife that was still sticking out of my side, He nodded weakly,

'Stay with us bro' Leo said softly as he kneeled by his head,

'I'll take him inside' Raph said as he gently picked his little brother up,

Mikey closed his eyes and felt his brothers take him into the lair, he couldn't open his eyes they were just too tired. Mikey slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

When Mikey opened his eyes, he saw his brothers and father sitting by his bed. Raph and Donnie were sleeping while Leo and Splinter were meditating. Mikey remembered what had happened to earn him some time in the infirmary and he slowly lifted his hand towards his side and when he touched it he let out a gasp of pain, His family looked up at him when they heard the gasp.

'Mikey!' Leo smiled relieved,

'Hey bro' Raph said softly to him,

'Mikey, how are you feeling?' Donnie asked concerned,

'i'm okay' Mikey replied with a weak smile,

'Tell the truth Michelangelo' Master Splinter looked at his youngest with a smile,

'Ok, fine. I'm sore' Mikey rolled his eyes and his family laughed softly,

'Here, this should help' Donnie passed Mikey some pain killers and a glass of water, Mikey took the pills and drank the water, He yawned,

'I will leave you to sleep now my son' Splinter said with a nod as he got up, he gave Mikey a gentle hug and left the room, Mikey looked at his brothers, they looked exhausted,

'You guys look tired' Mikey stated,

'well we have been up all yesterday afternoon, all last night and all today' Leo smiled tiredly at his brother, Mikey knew that if they left the room they still wouldn't get any sleep. this happened every time Mikey gets attacked, his brothers worry about him and they don't get any sleep so Mikey did what he always does in that situation, he lifted up the blankets and his three brother crawled into bed with him. They loved sleeping in the same bed because it was warmer and they could determine that they were safe, Most siblings don't have as strong a bond as the turtle brothers do and they knew this but they didn't care. The four of them let out a content sigh before falling asleep.

Master splinter walked into the infirmary to tell the older three to let the youngest have his rest but when he walked in to see the four of them sleeping together in the same bed, he wasn't surprised, he just smiled down fondly at his four children and left them to their slumber.

* * *

**Not as short as i thought it would be! Please review xx**


End file.
